Shikkoku no Sustain
|Japanese = 漆黒のサステイン |English = Jet Black Sustain |Cover = 16. 漆黒のサステイン (Noire).jpg |Cover2 = 16. 漆黒のサステイン (CD).jpg|CD Only Edition 16. 漆黒のサステイン (DVD).jpg|CD+DVD Edition |Caption = Noire Collaboration Edition |Caption2 = |artist = Imai Asami |released = March 26, 2014 |genre = J-pop |label = Media Factory |type = Single |Last = Hoshikuzu no Ring 11th Single (2013) |Next = Tsuioku no Itoguruma 13th Single (2014)}} is the 12th single by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Shikkoku no Sustain (漆黒のサステイン) #Keshin (化身) #AQUAMARINE #Shikkoku no Sustain (漆黒のサステイン) -off vocal- #Keshin (化身) -off vocal- #AQUAMARINE -off vocal- DVD #Shikkoku no Sustain (漆黒のサステイン) (Music Video) #Shikkoku no Sustain (漆黒のサステイン) (Music Video) -Making- Noire Collaboration Edition #Shikkoku no Sustain (漆黒のサステイン) #Keshin (化身) #AQUAMARINE #Shikkoku no Sustain (漆黒のサステイン) -off vocal- #Keshin (化身) -off vocal- #AQUAMARINE -off vocal- #Noire kara no Tegami (ノワールからの手紙) #Noire Tokusen System Voice (ノワール特選システムボイス) #Noire Mousou Drama "Noire to 21-nin no Nakama" (ノワール妄想ドラマ｢ノワールと２１人の仲間｣) Lyrics Shikkoku no Sustain |-|Japanese= 泣いた事を　悔やむ姿は愚かね 枯れた街を　潤わせてる涙は　戦う度　ひとつの希望を生む 捜して来た　謎のシルエット 誰一人　見失いたくないから　私　瞳を閉じない 名前　呼んでくれたら　振り向けるよ　いつしか繋がる　my heart 今　信じた未来だけ　この手に抱いて眠る 幻じゃない誰かの　声が震える 果てしない黒の光　サステインが　つま先　胸まで　空を突き抜け　轟く 欠片ほどの　勇気くれたらそれでいい 曇りガラス　叩き続けるその手を　傷だらけにさせてる暇はないの 叩き割って　掴むシルエット 何度だって　越えてきた地平線　私　誰にも負けない 夢について来なさい　ためらわずに　視線を受け取る　your heart 今　恐れぬ心だけ　この手に抱いて眠る 裏切りじゃない足音　独り聞いてる 立ち昇る黒の光　サステインが　揺るがぬ願いと　空を突き抜け　轟く 今　かけがえのない君を　この手に抱いて眠る 幻じゃない記憶が　導く方へと 果てしない黒の光　サステインが　過去から未来へ　世界突き抜け　響いた |-|Romaji= Naita koto o　Kuyamu sugata wa oroka ne Kareta machi o　Uruowaseteru namida wa　Tatakau tabi　Hitotsu no kibou o umu Sagashite kita　Nazo no SHIRUETTO Dare hitori　Mi ushinaitakunai kara　Watashi　Hitomi o tojinai Namae　Yonde kuretara　Furi mukeru yo　Itsu shika tsunagaru　my heart Ima　Shinjita mirai dake　Kono te ni daite nemuru Maboroshi ja nai dareka no　Koe ga furueru Hate shinai kuro no hikai　SASUTEIN ga　Tsuma saki　Mune made　Sora o tsuki nuke　Todoroku Kakera hodo no　Yuuki kuretara sore de ii Kumori GARASU　Tataki tsuzukeru sono te o　Kizu darake ni saseteru hima wa nai no Tataki watte　Tsukamu SHIRUETTO Nando datte　Koete kita chiheisen　Watashi　Dare ni mo makenai Yume ni tsuite kinasai　Tamerawazu ni　Shisen o uke toru　your heart Ima　Osorenu kokoro dake　Kono te ni daite nemuru Ura giri ja nai ashi oto　Hitori kiiteru Tachi noboru kuro no hikari　SASUTEIN ga　Yuruganu negai to　Sora o tsuki nuke　Todoroku Ima　Kake gae no nai kimi o　Kono te ni daite nemuru Maboroshi ja nai kioku ga　Michibiku hou e to Hate shinai kuro no hikari　SASUTEIN ga　Kako kara mirai e　Sekai tsuki nuke　Hibiita Keshin |-|Japanese= 薔薇の棘を手で握った　紅い泪　見せたくて 帰るあなた　止めるための　愚かなる狂気 あなたの心は　夜の湖 そこに身を投げる自由さえもないのなら 今日は　きっと 寂しさを殺めるために　私は変わるの 今までの微笑んだ菩薩はまやかし 独り占めできないのなら　夜叉にさえなるわ 教えて　何処へ還るつもり？ 迷える　三千世界で そう　優しくされるたびに　蜘蛛の糸に手を伸ばして 幽かな夢　掴んでいた　花咲く奈落で 言葉にしないまま　募る痛み いつか沈黙の悲鳴を上げていた それがジェラシー 憎しみを殺めるために　私は変わるの 地雷を踏んだのはあなたの躊躇い 悪あがきできないほどの　サヨナラでもいい 断ち切る　囚われの鎖を　此処で 傷だらけのこの心　音をたてて疼いても　希望は生まれる　今　泣いても 寂しさを殺めるために　私は変わるの 今までの微笑んだ菩薩はまやかし 独り占めできないのなら　夜叉にさえなるわ 教えて　何処へ堕ちるつもり？ 偽る　三千世界 |-|Romaji= Bara no toge o te de nigitta　Akai namida　Misetakute Kaeru anata　Tomeru tame no　Oroka naru kyouki Anata no kokoro wa　Yoru no mizuumi Soko ni mi o nageru jiyuu sae mo nai no nara Kyou wa　Kitto Sabishisa o ayameru tame ni　Watashi wa kawaru no Ima made no hohoenda bosatsu wa mayakashi Hitori jime dekinai no nara　Yasha ni sae naru wa Oshiete　Doko e kaeru tsumori? Mayoeru　Sanzen sekai de Sou　Yasashiku sareru tabi ni　Kumo no ito nit e o nobashite Kasuka na yume　Tsukande ita　Hana saku naraku de Kotoba ni shinai mama　Tsunoru itami Itsuka chinmoku no himei o agete ita Sore ga JERASHII Nikushimi o ayameru tame ni　Watashi wa kawaru no Jirai o funda no wa anata no tamerai Waru agaki dekinai hodo no　SAYONARA demo ii Tachi kiru　Toraware no kusari o　Koko de Kizu darake no kono kokoro　Oto o tatete uzuitemo　Kibou wa umareru　Ima　Naitemo Sabishisa o ayameru tame ni　Watashi wa kawaru no Ima made no hohoenda bosatsu wa mayakashi Hitori jime dekinai no nara　Yasha ni sae naru kara Oshiete　Doko e ochiru tsumori? Itsuwaru　Sanzen sekai de AQUAMARINE |-|Japanese= 夢見た碧空　見るため旅立つ　サヨナラじゃないね　次へのはじまり お互いつけてたＡＱＵＡＭＡＲＩＮＥの　ブレスを取替え ぎゅっとハグして 二人の轍を超えた向こうへ　二人で選んだひとつの答え 途中で諦める　それって自分じゃないと 心に描いた譲れぬ明日へ　心で叫んだ大事な名前 想い出が私を守るよ また会うまで 小さなキャリーケース　ひとつで行くんだ たくさん愛しさ　残していくんだ 寂しい時ほど無理に笑う　似た者同士で　手を振り合い 二人で見つめた空の向こうへ　二人で歩いた季節の外へ 始めて出会った日と同じ晴れたこの日に 願いが誘う未知なる明日へ　願いが導く新たな時へ 泣きそうになっても泣かない 会える日まで 二人の轍を超えた向こうへ　二人で選んだひとつの答え 途中で諦める　それって自分じゃないと 心に描いた譲れぬ明日へ　心で叫んだ大事な名前 想い出が私を守るよ キズナで 二人で見つめた空の向こうへ　二人で歩いた季節の外へ 始めて出会った日と同じ晴れたこの日に 願いが誘う未知なる明日へ　願いが導く新たな時へ 泣きそうになっても泣かない 会える日まで |-|Romaji= Yume mita aozora　Miru tame tabi datsu　SAYONARA ja nai ne　Tsugi e no hajimari O-tagai tsuketeta AQUAMARINE no　BURESU o tori kae Gyutto HAGU shite Futari no wadachi o koeta mukou e　Futari de eranda hitotsu no kotae Tochuu de akirameru　Sore tte jibun ja nai to Kokoro ni egaita yuzurenu asu e　Kokoro de sakenda daiji na namae Omoide ga watashi o mamoru yo Mata au made Chiisa na KYARIIKEESU　Hitotsu de yukunda Takusan itoshisa　Nokoshite iku kara Sabishii toki hodo muri ni warau　Nita mono doushi de　Te o furi ai Futari de mitsumeta sora no mukou e　Futari de aruita kisetsu no soto e Hajimete deatta hi to onaji hareta kono hi ni Negai ga izanau michi naru asu e　Negai ga michibiku arata na toki e Nakisou ni natte mo nakanai Aeru hi made Futari no wadachi o koeta mukou e　Futari de eranda hitotsu no kotae Tochuu de akirameru　Sore tte jibun ja nai to Kokoro ni egaita yuzurenu asu e　Kokoro de sakenda daiji na namae Omoide ga watashi o mamoru yo KIZUNA de Futari de mitsumeta sora no mukou e　Futari de aruita kisetsu no soto e Hajimete deatta hi to onaji hareta kono hi ni Negai ga izanau michi naru asu e　Negai ga michibiku arata na toki e Nakisou ni natte mo nakanai Aeru hi made Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles